The Loudcracker
by JMbuilder
Summary: Stella receives a fantastic nutcracker at Christmas. When she wished to dance with him, it turns in reality in a different way. And there is more: It's not easy to be together as she thinks. Slight Romance and Fantasy. Based on Mickey Mouse Works's "The Nutcracker"


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**I know that I should release this one-shot latter to be near to Christmas but I decided to do it now. And god... It took some time.**

**For your information, this was based on "The Nutcracker" of Mickey Mouse Works, where this specific episode appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. I loved that "short of" movie including this episode (Taking note that House of House shows some cartoons of the Mickey Mouse universe without any relevance to the story itself of the episode of the show). It's actually my favorite of that same special, besides the Mickey's Christmas Carol.**

**I really loved House of Mouse when I was a kid. You know what? The Loud Question's Christmas special will be a little based in the House of Mouse's specia- And... Just released spoilers.**

**Let's read before I talk too much. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Loudcracker**

Ah... 24 December. The day is known as Christmas Eve. We love it, right? Presents, carols and the most important: Staying with family. Solidarity is also important in helping loved ones and who is in a bad situation. It's related to Christmas because helping is part of having a Christmas spirit, where everyone should follow that all year too.

Right now, at a certain house, we see a Christmas tree wand one or two presents. However, it's not all that room has since we are only seeing by a door lock. Then, it's discovered that we aren't the only ones to watch by the lock. The other person I am talking about is Stella, that is wearing a light blue and white sweater and black pants for staying at home. Also, she is excited to see more of what is in the room. She waited all day to be allowed to enter the living room.

\- "Wow! He really did a good job of making this all beautiful!" - She said as she backed away from the door.

Then, the doors opened with force, to reveal a gray-haired man with a white shirt, a brown jacket, and brown pants. This man is representing as her guardian. His name is Adam.

\- "Happy Christmas! The holiday entered in our livi- AHHH!" - He announced before being spun thanks to Stella running against him.

When the girl enters the room, she admired how the room was decorated. Shocks above the fireplace, candles "dressed" like Santa Claus, a Christmas tree with many lights of different colors, decorations and a yellow star in the top and finally, a big bunch of gifts and toys. And who could describe ALL the last ones?

\- "I will." - Adam appeared as he holds a "Magic Wand" - "This is a Magic Wand and the only magic it does is this one."- He shakes it to, in the white top of it, appears three fake flowers. Then, he throws it away and takes a mini carousel. - "This is a carousel, wherein the back you can rotate this "key", you can probably understand what I meant." - He rotates the tiny "metal activator" to make the carousel work. Then, Adam puts it down and takes a Christmas tree toy with two eyes and mouth with a button on one of its black feet. - "This one is a Christmas tree that can si-"

AHEM! Sorry but you are immune to rhetorical questions or what?

\- "I didn't know that was not intended to be answered by anyone except yourself. You should warn people first!"

It isn't supposed to be told! Could you just ignore me?

\- "How I can ignore you if you are always talking like someone is yelling?"

God! You are worse than Ludwig Von Drake representing as Godpapa Drosselmeyer! Just ignore me! Text Period and you don't talk about it anymore!

\- "Alright... Alright... Geez... You are annoying!"

Whatever! Anyways, Adam came near to Stella, that was sitting on her knees, in front of him. The reason is that he was going to give a very unique gift to her. At that, he explained to her:

\- "Stella, I'm going to give you a special and unusual gift. I too-"

Adam took the entire year and three extra months to make it with quality.

\- "Yeah yeah. That is true." - He complained indirectly against me to the camera as Stella looks to the camera too, while raising an eyebrow. - "A year and three months." - He clears his throat. After that, the black-haired girl and the grizzly-haired man looks to each other. - "And you know what is this? I will reveal. It's a-"

Fantastic Nutcracker doll!

When I said that, Adam glares at the camera as Stella does the same but without the serious face since it was actually a confused one while raising an eyebrow.

\- "I thought you were the narrator of the story! But no! You are a big machine of showing spoilers!" - Adam complained again.

NOW I KNOW HOW THE NARRATOR OF "THE NUTCRACKER" OF MICKEY MOUSE WORKS FELT AT THIS! JUST GIVE THE TOY TO HER AND FAKE THAT I AM NOT HERE!

\- "Alright, alright! Geez!" - The man and the girl look to each other again, where the first one shows to her the announced doll. - "Here is the doll that was already revealed by the narrator. Take it."

At that, Stella takes the doll and takes a close look at it. It was like the ones of the marching parade or of the royal guard (This last one for having a short of a sword) and the paint makes it look that the toy has white hair.

\- "Wow! He's fantastic and well made." - She declared.

\- "Thanks! Having a good appearance at this age is hard. I have the luck of knowing many creams for my-" - He replied before realizing that she wasn't talking about him. - "Oh! You are talking about the toy! Sorry. But I agree that is fantastic too."

Then, she rotates the key in the toy's back and puts him in the ground. After that, it trembles as the music starts to be played and turns by his feet to make a reverence at her while taking out his hat. Stella does the same, of course, except for the hat thing. Right after that, he spins himself two times and jumps away as she spins herself too.

When the nutcracker gets to the ground, he stretches his legs and heads two times. Then, he walks a little and turns back to walk a little more before jumping again on the top of a lamp and spinning himself there and jumps another time, making the lamp almost unbalance. Stella has a happy face at this as Adam has a shocked face that turns into a serious one when the toy reaches his nose to use to jump to another place.

When the toy reaches the top of a blue gift, he does some tap dance and the black-haired girl imitates him. He spins his foot and does the same to the other one. Stella tries to do the same but ends up falling on the ground and she holds her head of the little pain she got. The nutcracker jumps on the presents until he enters inside of one. Moving the camera right, we see a bowl of nuts, where he gets out. The toy makes a salutation like he's in the navy or in the army as the girl does the same to him.

At that, he does what the name suggests: Break the nuts. When he does it, the cracked nuts fly or in Stella's hands for her to eat or against Adam's face. At some point, he starts breaking soo many nuts that flew away that Adam covered himself with a gift's cover before being overgrown of nuts. When the nuts run out, he makes a reverence and stops doing anything like the music ends.

\- "Oh my god!" - Stella said as she takes the toy. - "This is the best gift I got in my entire life! Thanks for this, Adam!"

\- "One minute!" - Adam said as he took the toy from her hands, making the girl confused at this action. - "How the toy can dance like this? There must be some problem!" - He shakes the nutcracker and continues talking. - "Or even a screw I forgot to put."

When he finishes telling it, he ends up taking out the toy's head, making someone not happy. Not even I got happy at this bad action!

\- "Hey! What that was for?" - Stella protested.

THAT'S IT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO LUDWIG WHEN HE DID THE SAME?!

\- "What?" - Adam interrogated in curiosity.

THIS!

At that, I kick Adam out of the story. No. I said this in a literal way! He flew away from the house's door after I kicked him out and drill on the big layer of snow outside.

\- "I got the message!" - Adam pointed out as he shows his finger out of his hole in the snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella hugs the toy after taking it back and putting its head back where it should be. Then, she said:

\- "This may look strange since I like to disassemble things to assemble them back. But you are such a good toy... And I have to admit: You are cute." - She puts the nutcracker down and lays her belly on the ground to look at him on the ground while holding her head with her two hands. - "You know what? I wish to be able to dance with you. And don't worry if someone tries to break you. I will take care of you and stop anyone from trying to do it."

In a space of seconds, the toy smiles at her before changing his face back to a neutral one. It made Stella get up and sit on her knees to rub her eyes after blinking two times in surprise and confusion. She thought that it smiled at her. What it could be? Some light tricking her eyes? Or even... Something else?

When I finished that sentence, Stella saw herself being shrunk before falling while yelling. When she reaches inside of an old train toy's chimney, she tries to get out. When the girl almost did it, she saw a toy horse that looks bigger to her due to being shrunk. At that, she scares a little and jumps of fear out of the chimney. Then, she backs away slowly.

\- "Okay... Let's calm down. They are toys without any key to be activated. They won't hurt yo-OOOAAAAAHHHHH!" - She said to herself before looking back to see a giant scary doll and jumping and scaring of fear. At that, she backs away from this doll too without looking back. - "God! Why when it's bigger than us, we get scared at THIIIIIIIISSSSS!"

This prolongated word was due to the fact that she steps on a big roller skate, that made her roll until she hit on some presents. The view changes to near the tree, where we see Stella tied on a tree trimming and balancing a little.

\- "Just my luck..." - She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, we see a shadow approaching the girl. When the person gets near to her, she gets surprised. Why? It's because it was her nutcracker. And it wasn't a normal nutcracker. It was Lincoln, the Loudcracker. And that same boy cut the tree trimming with his sword to put her on the ground. When she gets up, he greets and thank her:

\- "Hello, Stella. I want to thank you for being careful and kind to me."

After finishing the sentence, he holds her hands as the girl blushes and smiles. She wasn't with fear and confused anymore. In the twinkling of the Christmas lights, her nutcracker, now known, for me and the reader, as Loudcracker, looked more cute and fantastic than ever before.

Then, a light is turn on and point at them as they look up in confusion. But they just shrug and start dancing. Lincoln lies Stella on his arms before spin her away. And after she fakes that is walking and Lincoln walks around while spinning his sword, the first one does the same to him and, when the Loudcracker stops spinning, his hat stucks in his head and cover his eyes, making him take out the hat to see what he's doing.

After dancing away while holding hands, we see them rolling in Christmas balls. Then, they reappear with Stella in a sled and Lincoln trying to pull it with difficulties. In the third time, they roll in Christmas wreath.

A transition of gift paper ripping shows us the two kids on Christmas bells going up and down. The paper rips again to show them riding in toy horses. The next transition shows them using bear dolls as trampolines. In the last one, they are running on windmills, the ones that you snort the "propellers" to it rotate. Then, they are seen sliding on the ground while holding hands, using tiny sweet canes as ice skates. When they stop, they look at each other while still holding hands and blushing of affection.

But then, the music stops as the lights disappear and they get surprised at this event. Suddenly, everything starts trembling as they look to a certain gift. When one of the gift's side "explodes", we see a figure spinning himself. Who it could be? When it stops spinning... Oh my god! It's Rusty, the Ice Evil King, that is wearing a purple cloak and a blue ice cube-shaped hat and has a scepter.

\- " Seriously? I'm the evil one?" - He complains as he throws the hat to the ground. Then, he yelled while going away. - "And this hat is stupid! That's it! I'm going!"

NO, NO WAIT! Argh!

Hmmm... Let's see if I will get an idea... Ahn... Ah-ha!

Hey Rusty! You know that in every story, the villain wins, right?

\- "Yes?" - Rusty raised a question as he appears showing his head from being a gift.

\- "In this case, no. It will be like the Megamind movie. The villain will end up winning. With that, you will get fame. And next time you say that you will go on a date, your friends will believe it because... It will probably be true.

\- "WHAT? In that case..." - Rusty asserts as he runs back and puts back his hat. - "Let's do the show!"

He spins himself again to resume the story.

Alright. Where we are? Oh right! Rusty, the Ice Evil King, is here with a mission: Taking Stella to be his queen for all the time he lives! At that, the Loudcracker announced while showing:

\- "Don't worry, Stella! I wi- WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

This yell was due to Rusty kicking Lincoln with soo much force that made him fly away until he hit and got stuck on a ribbon of the tree. Meanwhile, Rusty gets near to Stella, where the last one is in "defense mode".

\- "I know how to fight! I'm not defenseless!" - The black-haired girl shouted at him.

\- "Yes!" - The orange-haired boy replied. - "But you won't escape from my magic!"

Rusty uses magic from his scepter, where the magic spirits surround the girl that gets confused and spins herself against her will until she is seen inside of the scepter.

\- "Hey! Get me off from here!" - Stella requested as she bangs the scepter's glass.

\- "Just when you get into my palace!" - The villain said.

When Lincoln notices it, he cuts the ribbon he's stuck with his sword and falls on the ground. At the same time, a toy train moves while Rusty, that is commanding it, sounds its own whistle. The Loudcracker tries to catch it but fails when the train gets into a gift and its side closes. The white-haired boy falls on the ground when he bumps in the gift and gets up to think about how to enter in that gift.

\- "Let's see... How I will get into thi-" - He said to himself before being interrupted by a certain voice.

\- "Hi, Linky!"

When the boy turns his back, he sees his second oldest sister Leni looking at him while smiling. At that, he looks to the camera to say:

\- "Stop the story for a minute! - He solicited.

Alright!

After that, he looks at Leni with a confused but serious face and interrogates:

\- "Leni! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in this story!"

\- "Now I am!" - The fashion girl answered back. - "The author added me in the last minute!"

\- "But what are you supposed to be?"

\- "I'm going to help you, of course!"

\- "That is not what I meant! I asked what paper you will represent?!"

\- "Uh... The A4 type?" - She replied as she shows an A4 paper.

Lincoln facepalms and looks to the camera to ask me:

\- "Can you help me here Narrator?"

Sorry. It's not possible this time!

\- "Dang it!" - He looks back to his second-oldest sister to clarify: - "When I said 'paper', I meant role! What role you will perform in this story?!"

\- "Oh... That!" - Leni understood. Then, she changes her sunglasses to one that has two snowflakes shaped in each lens and answers: - "I am going to perform as a snow not-trained spirit that will open this gift to you enter in the Ice Evil King's Hidden Kingdom without magic since I just started classes recently."

\- "Okay! Now I like your response! Open please!"

Leni gets to the gift as the story resumes and knocks 6 times to appear a lock. At that, she takes a hairpin and unlocks it. After that, she announced:

\- "Done! This gift's side will fall in any mi-"

BAM!*

Before the fairy could finish her sentence, the gift's side falls above her. It made Lincoln worried.

\- "Leni! Are you okay?" - He asked.

\- "Yes, I'm fine...! Get going to save your lady! I will get out of there at any minute...!" - She replied with an almost muffled voice.

At that, he enters into the gift.

* * *

Right now, we see a castle-shaped of a gift. What an irony, you know? Anyways, a certain train enters inside of that same castle as the Loudcracker and the Snow Fairy appears looking at it.

Inside, we see Rusty trying to crown Stella, which was tied up to a very solid peak of snow, to be his queen. However, he always fails since she always tries to avoid it. The crown even got accidentally into one of her feet.

\- "Stop moving soo much!" - The orange-haired boy complained and ordered.

\- "No!" - The black-haired girl replied. - "Not even in your dreams!"

\- "You heard her! Let her go!" - A voice came out.

At that, the two look to where the voice came out and see Leni with a normal face and Lincoln, the Loudcracker, with a serious face and holding his sword.

\- "I don't think soo, Stupidcracker!" - Rusty yells as he takes his scepter.

After that, the hero and the villain get in front of each other and shows the sword and scepter. Then, they start fighting. Lincoln starts in advantage and makes Rusty move away but the orange-haired boy counterattacks and makes him almost fall in the void. Meanwhile, Leni gets near Stella slowly and tries to take out the rope that the last one is tied up. However, or the fashion girl just changes the type of tie or ends up tying up her own fingers.

Rusty tries to hit Lincoln with his scepter but the white-haired boy jumps and walks in the orange-haired boy, making the villain fall on the ground. At that, the Loudcracker kicks the Ice Evil King's butt. It made the victim mad and gets up to jump to behind the nutcracker, that gets a shocked face, and kicks Lincoln's butt, making him fall on the ground too. At the same time, the fashion girl changes her strategy and tries to cut the rope that ties up the black-haired girl. But it gets useless since not even the scissors, the handsaw, the big candle-lighter, and the construction drill ,used on the ground, worked, where the last tool made all the ground fall, including Leni, except where Stella is tied up.

As the villain and the hero fight, we see their shadows on the ice walls. Then, Lincoln's sword ends up damaging Rusty's clothes, which made him look like he's wearing a bikini. It just made the orange-haired boy madder and kicks the Loudcracker out, making him ALL stuck into his hat and when it fell on the ground, he got out from it. The white-haired boy couldn't react at the pain since the evil king was near him and almost hit him with his scepter. I said ALMOST since Lincoln holds the scepter before impact. Rusty tries to stop him from holding by pushing the scepter but fails since he just launches the hero behind him. The orange-haired boy spins his scepter and jumps behind the white-haired boy but, since under him there is no ground, he falls into the void.

After that, Leni takes a part of the cord that ties up Stella to move her to near to the white-haired boy. At that, the Loudcracker gets closer to his lady and cuts the cord successfully with his sword and the black-haired girl gets up and hugs him, making the white-haired boy blush.

\- "Thanks for saving me, my nutcracker!" - She thanked.

\- "You are welcome. And you can call me of Lincoln, the Loudcracker." - He answered back.

\- "Good name for you!"

\- "Thanks! Now let's get out of here!"

Lincoln, Stella, and Leni runs out of the palace and escape. I mean... Just Lincoln and Stella escape since Leni got stuck in magic spirits and gets spun against her will to be... JAILED ON RUSTY'S SPECTER, WHERE THE OWNER FELL ON A GROUND ABOVE FROM THE OTHER?!

\- "Yup! This is not good." - The fashion girl said as the villain looks behind the scepter with a serious face.

* * *

Coming back to the pair, they got out of the gift and put more gifts in front of the side to avoid the evil king get out. After doing it, they start going away with each other.

Wait... Lincoln? Stella? I think you forgot something.

\- What? - The pair asked in confusion as they turn to the camera.

I think it's...

U-UUU U-UUU!*

THE TRAIN!

Rusty's train hits the big amount of gifts that block its way and sent them flying. It made the pair scare and run away from the transport as the villain makes his evil laugh. At some point, the white-haired boy and the black-haired girl use big sweet canes to take out a certain part of the toy trains' rails. When the train hit the affected rail, it got divided into two and the Ice Evil King flies to the ground. He couldn't react to the pain since he noted that he was at the end of the affected rail and the two parts of the divided toy train hit him.

After that, Lincoln turns one of the gift's ribbon into stairs for him and Stella get into the Christmas tree. Rusty tries to shoot them with his scepter but fails since the two kids separated to avoid the "laser" and it hit one of the decorations, making it look like it is a skeleton. Seeing that he couldn't hit them in that distance, the orange-haired boy sents himself flying to the tree by a toy catapult and, when he reached it, he tries to point his scepter at them but they always escape, as much he tries to repoint the target. The Loudcracker jumps and holds one of the tree's branch to multiple Christmas balls hit and cover the villain.

The pair gets to the top of the tree by using the branches as stairs and they got surprised that Rusty appeared from nowhere. Lincoln uses his sword to defend from his enemy's scepter hits as Stella helps with a broken piece of branch. Then, the Loudcracker remembered that he was still "The Man With a Plan" and gets an idea. He cuts the Christmas star to it hit on the Ice Evil King's head and turn it in his mask. The girl finishes the fight by using the broken piece of the branch to make Rusty trip himself and fall from the top of the tree.

The orange-haired boy tries to hold on some of the tree's decorations but he fails and only stops falling when he reaches to a mini pushcart on the tree and it is used in some decoration as a rollercoaster cart. In the end, the cart flies away and the villain gets thrown to the ground as his scepter hits there too and sends a magic spirit to trap him into it.

God... He was defeated! In his own scepter!

\- "Hey! You said that I was going to win like in the Megamind movie!" - Rusty complained.

Ups... I lied. I needed to convince you of doing this.

\- "Grr... This couldn't be worse..."

Then, Leni appears near to him with a pencil and paper.

\- "To kill the time, how about we play some tic tac toe?" - She said as she draws the lines in a way to it shows 9 squares.

\- "Oh... Dang, it!" - The orange-haired boy complains as the camera moves away from the scepter.

\- "Tell me: You will be the cross or the circle?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the pair dance again as the music plays. They start by holding one of each other's hands. Then, they walk in circles as Lincoln spins his swords. After that, he holds Stella's hand to make her spin too and only grabs her hand to stop after some seconds. They walk in circles again while the Loudcracker spins his sword too and stop to hold hands to look at each other while blushing of affection. In this, a transition is put into effect, revealing that it was all of Stella's imagination as she is in her normal size, in the ground, while holding the toy we all know.

Ah... And they lived happily ev-

\- "Hi! Thanks for getting this back to me!" - Adam greets and thanks as he appears with a certain baton and Stella get up to hide her nutcracker behind her back

What in the... I thought you were gone!

\- "I was but I ended up forgetting about my scepter."

YOUR SCEPTER?!

\- "Yup!" - He replied. Then, he shakes the scepter while explaining: - "It escaped from me for a while but now that I got it back, I can resume my royal duties as the king of the sweet cans!"

What? HAHAHA! That is stupid! You aren't the king of sweet cans! Stop making me laugh.

\- "You say that is stupid but I am the king. Now let's go!"

After finishing the sentence, magically appears two red and white wings on Adam's back and flies away with his scepter.

Seriously: I need to talk with JMbuilder about these sudden changes in the story. Let's find another way of ending it. Ah-ha! I will translate an ending phrase from Portuguese to English!

**Victory, victory! The story's over!**

* * *

**And there is! thanks for reading.**

**I had to revise the "Nutcracker" episode and reviewed Stella's personality and likes to be less OOC. I hope you enjoyed. Favorite and review.**

**Now I need to go! See you at Christmas!**


End file.
